ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ojamajo Doremi
Ojamajo Doremi (おジャ魔女どれみ, lit. "Bothersome Witch Doremi") is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation. The anime series first aired on Japanese television via TV Asahi on February 7th, 1999, replacing Yume no Crayon Oukoku in the Sunday 8:30 time-frame. The anime later concluded on January 26, 2003, with Ashita no Nadja succeeding it's time-frame, spanning 4 seasons with a combined total of 201 episodes. Since it's debut, the franchise has spawned various media and products including 2 films, an original video animation, various merchandise, a manga adaptation, and a sequel light novel series. Anime ''Ojamajo Doremi ''For more information: Ojamajo Doremi (first season) "The series focuses on unlucky girl Doremi Harukaze, dealing with a whole bunch of bad luck on the specific day she was going to finally admit her crush to a boy! '' ''She also gets into trouble at school, berated by her little sister, sees her bickering parents, and eventually embaresses herself in school. Doremi's luck suddenly changes itself when she suddenly finds herself lost on the way home and comes across the town's magic shop Inside, a weird woman tries to convince her to purchase a magic good when Doremi notices she has many simularities to a witch. When Doremi calls her out on it the woman turns into a witch frog and the only way to reverse it's effects is for Doremi to become an apprentice witch until she can change into a real witch! Can she do it? Will Majo Rika be forced to be a witch frog for good?!" ''Ojamajo Doremi # (Sharp) ''For more information: Ojamajo Doremi Sharp "Season 2 introduces formal rival, Onpu to the group! '' ''After losing their magic abilities the girls decide to check out the maho-dou a final time when they come across an item Majorika left behind and incidentally open up the Witch Worlds Door. They go to return said object when they accidentally find themselves at the blue rose garden, which is said to sprout a new witch baby every so often... After witnessing Hana-chan's birth, the girls are caught by the witches and forced to become apprentices again in order to raise the baby and protect the entire witch world from the evil wizards!" ''Motto! Ojamajo Doremi ''For more information: Motto! Ojamajo Doremi "The Ojamajos come by the Maho-dou yet again and soon find themselves being summoned by the Witch Queen! She introduces them to a new apprentice who's been given a second chance, Momoko and asks her to show them the ropes as they then open a sweet shop! At the same time, the girls all find it hard to cope with Momo-chan and her language barrier, along with attitude at first until they all befriend one-another and continue to raise Hana-chan and pass all of their new exams in order to save the Witch World yet again!" Note: The main characters received updated designs during this season. ''Ojamajo Doremi Dokkān! ''For more information: Ojamajo Doremi Dokkān! "The final season of Ojamajo Doremi has the girls all dealing with the anxiety that comes with growing up as they prepare to separate from one-another and go on to continue their lives. 'They find themselves in another predicament however when Hana-chan suddenly shows up one day in school! '' ''While trying to raise Hana-chan and run the shop the girls must also deal with handling their own daily lives and helping everyone else while eventually doing battle with the previous witch queen!" ''Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho ''For more information: Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho "A original video animation that takes place during ''Motto! Ojamajo Doremi, discover many magical secrets in the daily lives of the ojamajo and their friends. This season introduces two new witch special witch apprentice! I'll girl Non-chan, and an odd future Doremi, Fami-chan!" Films Ojamajo Doremi Sharp: The Movie ''For more information: Ojamajo Doremi Sharp: The Movie Ojamajo Doremi Sharp: The Movie (Also referred as Pop and the Queen's Cursed Rose) was the first movie for the Ojamajo Doremi series released during 2000 Summer Toei Anime Fair. The movie centers on Pop Harukaze as the protagonist. ''Motto! Ojamajo Doremi: Secret of the Frog Stone ''For more information: Motto! Ojamajo Doremi: Secret of the Frog Stone Motto! Ojamajo Doremi: Secret of the Frog Stone was the second movie released for the Ojamajo Doremi series on July 14, 2001. The events of the movie are mostly centered on Aiko Senoo overcoming her fear of elderly people. ''Looking for Witch Apprentices ''For more information: Looking for Witch Apprentices An upcoming Ojamajo Doremi film scheduled for release in 2020. Original Net Animation ''Ojamajo Doremi: Comedy Theater ''For more information: Ojamajo Doremi: Comedy Theater Ojamajo Doremi: Comedy Theater is an original net animation based on the Ojamajo Doremi series. This series consists of 26 short episodes that will be uploaded fortnightly on Toei Animation's YouTube channel. Literature 'Manga' For more information: Ojamajo Doremi (Manga) At the time of the anime's run, a manga adaptation of the Ojamajo Doremi series, written and illustrated by manga artist; Shizue Takanashi, was serialized in the manga magazine; Nakayoshi. The manga's story covered events from the anime, however it featured unique plot points and characters that weren't present in the original work. The chapters of the manga were later compiled into tankōbon volumes released by Kodansha from October 2000 to January 2003, however only 4 volumes were released. 'Light Novel Series' For more information: Light Novel Series The newest Ojamajo Doremi media released! A light novel about the lives of the Ojamajo who are now teenagers and are just becoming close to one-another years later after separating. "Doremi Harukaze is in her 1st year of high school now! Doremi is very excited to meet her friends from elementary school, but Onpu Segawa is nowhere to be seen… While on the road back, memories come flooding back, but why is the MAHO Dou still standing!?" 'Ojamajo Doremi Story Picture Book: The Best Present' For more information: Ojamajo Doremi Story Picture Book: The Best Present Ojamajo Doremi Story Picture Book: The Best Present is an Ojamajo Doremi picture book published by Kodansha on November 29, 2015. This book features an original story written by Hajime Tsumugi and illustrations by Yoshihiko Umakoshi. Translations ''Magical DoReMi (English) ''For more information: Magical DoReMi Presumably the most familiar translation the series had. Magical DoReMi was an English localization of the first season licensed by 4Kids Entertainment. The series aired on the 4Kids TV on September 10th, 2005 and aired up to Episode 26 before it was dropped from their line-up. The series remained absence until November 13, 2007, when 4Kids started uploading the remaining episodes on their website, allowing them to finish the first season. Throughout it's run, the dub received mostly negative reception due to numerous changes from the source material, as well as the acting being regarded as poor. For information regarding actual episodes, cuts, changes, and so forth. Please visit episode pages! 'Other Translations' For more information: Ojamajo Doremi (International) Ojamajo Doremi has been translated in many different languages. Content *Characters *Taps and other items Reception In 2005, TV Asahi submitted a list of their top 100 most popular TV series' based on votes from Japanese viewers. On it, Ojamajo Doremi ranked in 63rd place. TV Asahi held the same poll later in the year, this time based on online voting, where Ojamajo Doremi now ranked at 46th place. The poll was held once again in 2006 and Ojamajo Doremi ranked at 64th place. Trivia *''The series name comes from the combination of two words. "Ojama" usually translating to "Clumsy, hindrance, troublesome." And "Majo" meaning witch. Doremi is the name of the main protagonist. So all together, its "Troublesome Witch Doremi." to reference the many situations Doremi gets into.'' *''The series' title has been mistakenly romanized as 'Ojyamajyo Doremi' on several occasions.'' *''The series has also spawned a live action series called Ojamajo Kids. It also had a radio show during the airing of the series.'' *''OJAMAJO is a Palindrome. Meaning "words spelled the same both forward and backwards".'' *''Many assume the first season is called "Ojamajo Doremi Carnival" due to that being the name of the theme song. The first season is the only series in the anime to not have a full official name other then "Ojamajo Doremi".'' Gallery Ojamajo20AnnivArtwork.jpg|20th Anniversary Illustration 20AnnivLogo.png|Logo for media released during the 20th anniversary External Links *http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/ptr/doremi/index.html - Index page for Ojamajo Doremi on Toei Animation's website. *http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/doremi/ - Official webpage for the first season of Ojamajo Doremi. *http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/doremi_s/ - Official webpage for Ojamajo Doremi Sharp. *http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/doremi_m/ - Official webpage for Motto! Ojamajo Doremi. *http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/doremi_D/ - Official webpage for Ojamajo Doremi Dokkān!. *http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/doremi_n/ - Official webpage for Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho. *https://twitter.com/doremi_staff - Official Twitter account for announcements during the 20th anniversary. *http://www.doremi-anniv.com/ - Official webpage for the franchise's 20th anniversary. Category:Series Category:Main Category:Anime Category:Article Stubs